This invention relates to a calculator-like device particularly useful in conjunction with a Mobile Citizens Band Radio, or the like, in identifying for others and for one's self a highway location.
The embodiment of the invention described herein is particularly designed to utilize the information provided by a normal highway mile marker system to determine the location of a moving vehicle on a given highway at any particular time after leaving a point of reference. It should be understood, however, the utilization of the device in the manner noted need not depend upon mile markers as a point of reference.
The Mobile Citizens Band Radio, hereinafter referred to as a CB radio, is popular among drivers of all types of vehicles. It serves primarily as a ready means of communication between the drivers and is a particularly valuable asset when a driver wishes to reach the police or any other emergency service within the range of his radio transmitter. In this last respect it is most important that a driver be able to accurately locate his position when encountering or passing a problem on the highway.
Most federal highways do have mile markers showing, in progressively changing numbers, the distance from the beginning of the highway at a state line, and these markers are normally a good means of identifying a location of trouble. However, such markers are not always available or observable from a moving vehicle. They may be either missing or obscured and therefore not available when needed. Another problem in dealing with mile marker numbers is that when a vehicle is traveling in one direction, such as north or east bound, the numbers progressively change in the different sense than when a vehicle is traveling in the opposite direction, namely south and west bound. As a result, in order to properly orient one's self as to the location of a trouble area along the highway the driver must be alert to this fact. This could cause problems because normally a driver has to be very careful in performing the mental calculation necessary to position the vehicle relative to a point of reference for the emergency service contact. If there are serious emergency problems, and particularly when observed while driving at highway speeds, quick and accurate mental calculations are not normally reasonably possible. Moreover these can be distracting to the driver and add to the problem which already exists in the trouble area.
It is to the solution of the aforementioned problems that the present invention is directed.